


lit

by lordyuuri



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordyuuri/pseuds/lordyuuri
Summary: he's a fire god. - kiawe





	lit

_wicked or weakness –_

_you gotta see this._

* * *

All the boys and girls and little old Pokémon are enchanted by the way the fire moves with him, as if they are one. He is the flame, and the flame is him. Completely inseparable. The fire in his soul rages; he lets it out through spins and twirls and the slightest hint of danger.

Danger – that is the truly exhilarating thing. How their eyes widen and sparkle at an ember that gets a  _little too close_  to his face, so close that he feels the heat (the excitement) on his tongue. How thrilling, as they voice their  _oohs_  and  _aahs_  at the fire dance before them, at the boy that plays with such a volatile element.

But they do not realize that the fire is in  _his_  control. He is the manipulator of the flames, the master of the flares. There is no need to be scared of what he has conquered. He envelops in it all, burns and becomes anew.

Black orbs stare into the orange and red.

He is much more than a fire dancer.

He is a fire god.

_why be humble about it?_

**Author's Note:**

> i hereby petition for more stories focusing on kiawe or having him play an important role in the story.


End file.
